De blanco vestirá
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Hoy es un día especial, hoy es su boda...


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Esta historia esta basada en la canción de salsa "Vestida de blanco" de German Carreño. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Contiene Ooc y el final tal vez no es lo que esperan.**

* * *

**DE BLANCO VESTIRÁ**

Era un sábado por la mañana, a pesar de que era enero, ese día estaba muy soleado. Un chico de cabello y ojos azules permanecía acostado en su cama viendo hacia el techo, no hubo necesidad de que sonará el despertador, pues toda la noche no había podido dormir, ya que hoy era el día, hoy era _**su**_ boda.

Se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño. Y mientras el agua resbalaba por su musculoso cuerpo y se enjabonaba su abundante cabellera recordó aquel día cuando la conoció, en ese mes de agosto.

_Él era un humilde joven que trabajaba en la construcción de lo que sería una gran residencia, era hora de la salida, pero decidió quedarse trabajando un poco más pegando los ladrillos que faltaban._

_Un grito proveniente de la habitación contigua lo distrajo._

—_Es mejor que vaya a ver qué pasó.__ —dijo Grimmjow dejando a un lado la cuchara con la mezcla de cemento. _

_Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la otra habitación._

—_¿Pero qué demonios? —exclamó enojado al ver a una jovencita de cabello verde parada en medio del cemento fresco que acababa de echar y que miraba como sus zapatos estaban llenos de mezcla. —¿Por qué no te fijaste que el piso está fresco? Idiota. — la regañó mientras se acercaba a donde comenzaba el piso ahora estropeado._

_Ella volteó a verlo espantada, miradas azules y grises se encontraron._

_Él la vio de forma intensa y con enojo, pero ante la mirada tierna y temerosa de ella, se calmó. Era una chica de larga cabellera verde, ojos grisáceos, alta y tenía que admitir que era muy bella._

—_Déjame ayudarte. — dijo Grimmjow extendiéndole la mano para auxiliarla a salir. —A menos que quieras quedarte pegada. —añadió en broma al ver que seguía dudando._

—_Gracias. —dijo ella tomando su mano, una sensación cálida los invadió a los dos. —Siento haber echado a perder tu trabajo. —dijo apenada viendo sus huellas en el cemento._

—_No importa. —dijo rascándose la cabeza. — lo volveré a hacer. —Esa chica había tenido suerte porque le cayó bien, ya que si hubiera sido alguien más seguramente lo hubiera obligado a hacer el trabajo a punta de golpes. —ahora vete para que termine mi trabajo y me vaya a casa. —le dijo él dándose la vuelta para ir a la otra habitación. _

_La chica lo siguió con la mirada, mientras sacaba sus pies de sus zapatos sucios. _

—_¿No vas a preguntarme que hago aquí? —le preguntó la chica cuando él regreso con una cuchara y una llana en sus manos._

—_Eso no me importa, a menos que vayas a seguir boicoteando mi trabajo. —dijo Grimmjow mientras comenzaba a reparar el piso._

_La chica se rió alegremente y se sentó en el piso abrazando sus piernas y recostando su cabeza sobre ellas, para contemplarlo trabajar._

—_¿Qué no piensas irte? —le preguntó él intrigado y algo nervioso por la forma en que lo miraba. La chica negó con la cabeza._

—_Ya es tarde y no quiero andar sola por las calles. —dijo ella._

—_¿Y no te da miedo estar conmigo?_

—_No. —le dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndolo, pues la mayoría de personas y sobre todo las mujeres le temían por su apariencia ruda. —Soy Nell._

—_Soy Grimmjow. —dijo él y siguió trabajando. Un silencio se formó entre ellos, pero no era incómodo. Ella contemplaba gustosa como él pulía el piso, y al ver sus musculosos brazos se preguntó cómo se sentiría ser abrazada por él._

_Cuando por fin Grimmjow terminó de reparar el piso y pegar los ladrillos, salió con Nell para acompañarla a su casa. Ellos caminaban juntos, él con su mochila en la espalda y ella con sus zapatos en las manos._

_De pronto Grimmjow se detuvo._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nell._

—_Sube a mi espalda. —dijo Grimmjow al tiempo que se agachaba. —No quiero que te lastimes. —No entendía porque esa chica le parecía tan dulce y tierna, así como tampoco entendía porque le provocaba el ser amable con ella._

—_Pero…_

—_Anda que no tengo tu tiempo. —le dijo con enojo. Entonces ella lo obedeció y se subió a su espalda._

_Y así Grimmjow llevó en sus espaldas a esa chica hasta su casa, una residencia en el centro de la ciudad. Fue cuando se enteró que ella era Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, la hija de un poderoso político y que ese día tras una discusión con su padre había salido corriendo sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegó a aquella casa en construcción._

_A partir de ese día Nell visitó frecuentemente a Grimmjow, y desde entonces sus corazones se hicieron uno solo._

Grimmjow ya se había terminado de vestir y de peinar, tomó las llaves de su casa y salió por la puerta para dirigirse a la iglesia.

Mientras tanto en una habitación de una gran residencia, se encontraba sentada frente a un tocador una chica de ojos grises. Tenía puesta una bata blanca de algodón, el cabello húmedo y la mirada fija en el espejo.

—Señorita Nell, va a quedar guapísima hoy. —le dijo una chica de cabello negro mientras comenzaba a cepillar su cabello. —Va a ser la novia más bonita, se lo aseguro. —le dijo alegre.

—Sí. —se limitó a responder Nell con una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras la muchacha la peinaba su mente comenzó a divagar.

_El diciembre pasado sus padres la dejaron sola ya que tuvieron que salir al extranjero por el trabajo de su papá. Pero para no pasar la navidad sola invitó a Grimmjow a su casa. Esa noche se la paso muy feliz con él, comieron, bebieron y disfrutaron de las canciones que Nell tocó con el violín. Después de media noche salieron al jardín a contemplar el cielo._

—_Es muy hermoso ¿Verdad? —preguntó ella viendo el cielo estrellado._

—_Sí. —se limitó a decir él._

—_Me gustaría poder mirar el cielo contigo por siempre. —dijo Nell con nostalgia mientras lo tomaba de la mano._

—_¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupado por su extraño comportamiento._

—_No es nada. —dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos y sonriendo. —Sólo recuerda que te amo. —le dijo ella._

_Grimmjow entonces se acercó a ella y la besó. Esa era su forma de decirle que también la amaba. Cuando se separaron ella lo condujo hasta su habitación._

—_¿Estas segura? —le preguntó él deteniéndose ante la puerta. No es que no la deseara, simplemente que ella era tan dulce e inocente, que no quería hacer algo que la dañara y además estaba sus diferentes clases sociales, él un chico humilde de la vecindad, ella una hermosa dama de sociedad._

—_Sí. —le dijo ella decidida, mientras acariciaba su rostro. Ella lo amaba con toda el alma y quería, en sus brazos, dejar de ser niña y convertirse en mujer._

_Entonces Grimmjow la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde la depositó suavemente, para luego fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo._

—Ya está lista. —dijo la muchacha sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Ya sólo tiene que ponerse su vestido.

—Sí, gracias. —dijo viéndose en el espejo.

Grimmjow ya estaba en la iglesia, que estaba bellamente adornada con flores blancas al comienzo de cada hilera de bancas y en la entrada tenía una gran estrella de rosas blancas colgada.

Las personas ahí presentes comentaban alegres sobre los novios y que a pesar de todo hacían una linda pareja.

Cuando la novia llegó a la puerta de la iglesia, él corazón de Grimmjow comenzó a inquietarse y se obligó a mantener la calma. Estaba muy bella con ese vestido blanco y el velo sobre su cabello rizado.

Al compás de la marcha nupcial ella caminó hacia el altar del brazo de su padre. Cuando ella pasó por enfrente de él, lo miró con tristeza y unas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas. Sus ojos parecían decirle "lo siento" mientras seguía avanzando con su padre.

Él solo la pudo ver con impotencia y con una enorme tristeza.

_Fue a principios de enero que Nell llegó llorando a su lado._

—_¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Grimmjow enojado, pues si alguien se había atrevido a dañarla, no viviría para contarlo._

—_Lo siento Grimmjow, pero ya no podemos seguir juntos. —le dijo con la mirada agachada._

—_Es por tu padre ¿verdad? —le preguntó, pues su papá nunca lo aceptó por ser de clase baja. —Pero no dejaré que nos separe. —dijo él._

—_Yo te amo. —dijo mirándolo a los ojos. —Pero me casaré con alguien más. —dijo con pesar y provocándole dolor a Grimmjow. —Es un político amigo de mi padre._

—_No te lo voy a permitir. —dijo tomándola fuertemente del brazo, para luego besarla con pasión. Después de unos minutos, ella logró separarse de él._

—_Lo siento, pero mi decisión está tomada, será mejor que no me busques. —Le dijo y se alejó corriendo entre lágrimas. Lo amaba tanto que esa despedida le partía el alma, pero era precisamente porque lo amaba que se alejaba de él, para evitar que su padre lo lastimara._

_Grimmjow corrió tras ella, pero sus guardaespaldas le bloquearon el camino, y aunque él pudo someter a dos de ellos, entre los otros tres le impidieron que se le acercara golpeándolo salvajemente._

_Por muchos días intentó acercarse a ella pero no tuvo éxito, y no fue hasta que el padre y el futuro esposo de Nell lo amenazaron que si no se alejaba de ella, sería Nell la que sufriría las consecuencias, que Grimmjow dejó de buscarla. Porque aunque él la quisiera a su lado, primero estaba su seguridad. _

Y ahora estaba ahí, en primera fila viendo con pesar como ella iba a hacer sus votos de amor hacia ese hombre de cabello negro y largo, llamado Nnoitra.

¿Por qué había ido?, no lo sabía con exactitud, tal vez solamente porque quería contemplarla por última vez.

—("Pero aunque vista de blanco y te jure amor ante el altar, yo sé que su corazón mío será") —pensaba Grimmjow mientras veía con pesar como el sacerdote comenzaba la ceremonia, y aunque eso no era suficiente por lo menos le daba esperanzas de que quizá, algún día pudieran estar juntos.

Y mientras el sacerdote hablaba, Nell, con cuidado, volteó a ver a Grimmjow con amor y pena.

Y en ella se formó un deseo, esperaba volver a nacer para juntarse en otra vida con ese hombre al que amaba.

Los dos sabían que aunque estuvieran separados, sus corazones siempre estarían unidos por un lazo.

* * *

Tengo que confesar que me ha costado trabajo hacer el final de esta historia, porque me encantan los finales felices, pero la vida no siempre es fácil y muchas veces las historias de amor no tienen un final feliz. Aun así espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos.

* * *

**Cuchara o paleta de albañil**: Es una herramienta usada en albañilería formada por una lámina metálica de forma triangular sujetada por un mango de madera que se emplea para aplicar y manejar la mezcla de cemento.

**Llana:** Es una herramienta usada en albañilería formada por una superficie plana lisa y metálica sujetada por un asa. Se utiliza para los trabajos de blanqueo, extendiendo la pasta sobre las superficies guarnecidas, alisando y comprimiendo la masa con el borde de la herramienta. También es utilizada para extender y aplanar mezclas.


End file.
